TITANIC
by Enaka
Summary: La história de Titanic... Amor.... Amistad..... Peleas... Reconciliaciones..... Todo eso y mucho mas....
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes del siguiente Fic pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago este fic sin fines de lucro para divertir a los fans y a mi por supuesto :P

La idea original, fue tomada de la pelicula que se llama TITANIC (creo que todos la conocemos), ideando nuevas situaciones. En síntesis, tomé la idea básica de la peli... ahora si, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo!

Hice todo lo posible para que se pueda leer mejor que los anteriores, cualquier cosa me lo avisan en un review o enaka (guion bajo) ranma (arroba) hotmail (punto) com ese es mi mail!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en mis otras historias, por los animos que me dan y por tenerme paciencia con esta pagina jaja y sobre todo mandarme instrucciones de como usarla!! muchas gracias ;-)

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana. El sol brillaba completamente, ni una nube se divisaba

en el cielo. Akane, una anciana de avanzada edad, cabello largo hasta por debajo

de la cintura, completamente blanco, con un estado físico envidiable, hermosos

ojos avellanas, que conservaban la picardía de una adolescente, practicaba una

de sus catas junto con su hermosa nieta Ranko. De fondo se escuchaba un

televisor, del cual su otro nieto, Ranma, estaba escuchando las noticias. Al

escuchar la palabra Titanic, paró en seco sus prácticas. Prácticamente estática,

inmovible, le vinieron a la mente miles de recuerdos, estremeciéndola hasta lo

mas profundo de sus huesos. Su nieta, se asustó un poco ante la reacción de

Akane, quien ahora se dirigía con una mirada muy seria, hacia el interior de la

casa, pidiéndole a su nieto, Ranma, que le suba el volumen al televisor. Él asintió

sin problemas. Todos miraban fijamente el televisor, escuchando lo que decían

las noticias:

PERIODISTA: -Hoy mismo, los investigadores han podido sustraer del Titanic,

muchos objetos, sobre todo de la Alcoba donde Kuno Tatewaki, y su

prometida Akane Tendo, pasaron sus últimos días en el barco. Los objetos son

muy interesantes y de gran valor, no solo económico, sino también histórico.

Pero hasta ahora, la búsqueda del Collar de Oro blanco con la gema azul, la joya

mas codiciada y cara del mundo, no ha podido encontrarse...Hasta parece ser

hoy. Los investigadores comunicaron, que han encontrado una Caja fuerte, en

donde se supone estaría guardado el Medallón. Y Aquí mostraremos en vivo, y

en directo, si es que allí se encuentra. ¡ahí vienen con la caja fuerte¡lo pudieron

abrir, ha costado bastante pero lo lograron! Sacan un dibujo¡valla que es muy

hermoso!, es una dama desnuda¡con el collar en su cuello! Hay algunas joyas

por lo que pueden ver en pantalla, pero...Un momento! NO ESTÁ! EL

COLLAR NO ESTÁ! LO HAN VISTO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, EN VIVO

Y EN DIRECTO, LOS MANTENDREMOS INFORMADOS MIENTRAS...

Akane apagó el televisor, con una mueca de tristeza, mezcla de dudas. Ranko y

Ranma no dejaban de observarla confundidos. La anciana les pidió que por

favor, la llevaran hasta donde aquel barco se encontraba. Ambos, muy

extrañados, asintieron, e hicieron todos los movimientos posibles para hacer que

su abuela llegue a destino, junto con ellos obviamente.

En el barco...

-No te parece que esto es un poco extraño?- decía Mariano, mientras observaba una y otra vez todas las cosas obtenidas del Titanic.

-Realmente si lo es, otra vez hemos fallado, no se como haremos para encontrarlo ahora, ya no quedan esperanzas...- contestó Rodrigo tristemente.

-Capitán!! Se han comunicado con nosotros, dos adolescentes, que dicen que su abuela sabe el paradero del collar, se dirigen hacia aquí!-

-QUE?- exclamaron los dos muchachos aturdidísimos

-Es imposible!- gritó Mariano exasperado.

-Claro que lo es! Como es posible!!!!- Dijo Rodrigo en el mismo tono

-Capitán,- Dijo el ayudante, dirigiéndose a Rodrigo- la señora...mmm.. Akane Saotóme dice haber sido sobreviviente del barco...-

-HA NO ESTO SI QUE NO PUEDE SER!!!! SI ASÍ LO FUERA TENDRÍA COMO 100 AÑOS O MAS!!- Contestó impugnado

-esto seguramente debe ser como la loca esa que una vez dijo que era la novia de Kuno Tatewaki, la vieja esa, como se llamaba??-

-Laura, se llamaba Laura, que desmemoriado eres Mariano... por?-

-Porque ella si que estaba loca!!-

-No nos queda otra que esperar a ver que sucede con esta señora, que mas da, no tenemos nada mas que hacer, así que...- contestó Rodrigo, como si ya no le quedase otra opción. De pronto fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de un helicóptero, en el fondo del barco. Todos corrieron a recibirlos. De allí bajó una anciana, en silla de ruedas, y dos adolescentes.

-SeñoraAkane Saotóme! Mucho gusto en conocerla! Soy el capitán del Barco, el Sr. Rodrigo Sánchez, y él, es mi amigo, y co-capitán Marcelo González.- decía con una enorme sonrisa media forzada.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, como bien saben, mi nombre es Akane Saotóme, y ellos son mis nietos, Ranko y Ranma.-

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambos adolescentes. Luego se adentraron en el barco, en sus respectivas habitaciones que habían sido ya preparadas. La tarde pasó muy rápido, todos se reunieron esa noche, en la cabina de mando, con todas las cosas que habían rescatado del Titanic.

-Me permitirían ver las cosas que han sacado del cuarto de la Srta. Tendo?- decía Akane, pícaramente, con semi sonrisa. Rodrigo aceptó, y la dirigió hacia la esquina del lugar. Akane se sentó en la silla que estaba allí y comenzó a observar todo detenidamente. Tomó una peineta, y la observaba divertida, con sonrisas llamativas. Todos la veían con cara de inseguridad, pues no sabían porque ella se mostraba tan familiar con las cosas allí expuestas. Luego, Akane tomó un espejo de mano, el cual estaba partido, lo miró detenidamente, y esbozando una sonrisa, y en un suspiro, masculló:

-Haa... lo recuerdo tal cual la última vez que lo utilicé, solo que el reflejo no es el mismo.- esto último en forma muy pícara.

-Que?- dijeron todos al unísono. Ella no contestó siguió observando, hasta encontrar el retrato de una muchacha muy joven, y por cierto muy hermosa, recostada en un sillón, con las manos por sobre su cabeza, semidesnuda, y con un collar en su cuello, el collar mas codiciado de todos.

-Realmente era muy bonita no creen?- dijo mostrándoles el retrato a sus nietos.

-Que dices Abuela? Esa eras tu? Imposible!- decía Ranko completamente asombrada. Todos estaban anonadados.

-Como es posible que esa sea usted? NO se llaman igual, han pasado más de 80 años...- decía el capitán pero fue interrumpido...

-exactamente han pasado 84 años, desde que me subí al Titanic. Quieren que les cuente mi historia?- preguntó ahora divertida. Todos asintieron firmemente, aunque muy incrédulos.

-De acuerdo, todo comenzó cuando tenía 18 años, recién cumplidos prácticamente. Era conocida como la Srta. Akane Tendo, la prometida del hombre más rico y codiciado por todos, el multimillonario Kuno Tatewaki.-

-Díganos donde está el collar!!!!????- preguntó interrumpiendo toda la historia, el amigo del capitán, es decir, Mariano.

-Mira, si quieres saber solo eso, es tu problema, el Titanic es algo más que solo lujo y dinero, hay algo más allá que deberías aprender, como así también deberías aprender a cerrar la boca y a respetar a una anciana cuando está hablando.- el tono cortante de Akane resonó en todo el barco. Ranko y Ranma ni se inmutaron, pues sabían como reaccionaba su abuela cuando estaba enojada. En cambio, los tripulantes del barco estaban tremendamente pálidos. Todos asintieron, dejando a Akane continuar con su relato...

-Bien, como les iba diciendo... Mi prometido, me regaló un viaje a mi y a mi familia, que compuesta por mi padre, mis dos hermanas, (ante esto la mirada de sus nietos se volvió pálida, no sabían de la existencia de más familiares, que Soun y Kasumi, o sea tenían una tía abuela más...). Yo realmente no tenía ni el menor interés en ir, no me agradaba la idea, a mis ojos parecía un barco mas...

El sol se mostraba desde el cielo tremendamente reluciente, las nubes no se

veían por lo menos en varios kilómetros a la redonda. El día más importante

para el Titanic, había llegado. El barco más grande, más lujoso, EL

IMPENETRABLE, el más sólido, incapaz de hundirlo, llamado también, "ni

Dios lo puede hundir", haría su primer viaje a lo largo del Océano Atlántico. Un

carruaje, bastante antiguo, pero moderno para la época, aparcaba a unos 10

metros de las escalerillas que llevaban al interior del barco, en primera clase. Del

mismo, descendió un muchacho alto, cabellos oscuros cortos, de traje muy

refinado, que se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera del lado izquierdo. La abrió, y

tomó la mano de alguien que la asomaba. La que descendió era una muchacha.

Hermosa, alta, ojos avellana, completamente hermosos, de cuerpo bien

formado, con un vestido carísimo, ajustado al cuerpo, que le llegaba hasta los

talones, con un tajo desde arriba de la rodilla derecha hasta el final del mismo.

Era uno de esos vestidos que solo los de clase alta osaban lucir todos los días,

como si fuera, uno más del montón...Con un hermoso sobrero de capelina en la

cabeza, que contenía una rosa en su costado izquierdo, el cual cubría parte de

su hermoso cabello negro azulado, largo hasta un poco menos de la cintura, y

atado con un hermoso moño. Detrás de ella, salieron su hermana Kasumi, una

muchacha de 20 años, cabellos chocolate largos, atados en un moño que caía

libremente sobre su hombro semi descubierto, con un hermoso vestido lila

claro, ajustado hasta la cintura, para luego soltarse y darle forma a una pollera

acampanada, hasta las rodillas. Atrás de ella, descendió una muchacha alta, muy

bien formada, con una mirada muy intensa, color chocolate, cabellos cortos

hasta el hombro del mismo color, con un corsé muy ajustado y una minifalda de

alta costura, también ajustada, botas negras altas hasta un poco más arriba de la

rodilla, y unas gafas de sol, sobre su cabello. Luego descendió un hombre

mayor, de unos 40 y tantos años, cabellos largos negros hasta por debajo de los

hombros, un bigote muy bien recortado, y un traje marrón de muy fina calidad.

Sasuke, (secuaz de Kuno, y sirviente) cargaba con todas las maletas de toda la familia.

Akane: Valla, con que este es el famoso Barco incapaz de Hundirse, ja!, no es la gran cosa- decía sarcásticamente, mirándolo con resignación.

Kuno: Valla Sr. Tendo, no es muy fácil sorprender a su hija Akane, nunca hay nada que la asombre! Por eso me encanta!- festejaba de alegría, mientras La muchacha de cabellos azules resoplaba pesadamente.

Soun: Hija, trata de ser más amable con tu prometido, no nos hagas quedar en ridículo quieres?- musitaba a su oído con enojo. Akane lo ignoraba completamente. Todos se dirigieron hacia el barco, yéndose cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones. Estaban totalmente asombrados por el lujo del barco. Realmente era impresionante.

A una cuadra del puerto, una batalla se libraba en plena calle. Dos muchachos muy apuestos y muy bien formados, estaban luchando un combate, por el premio que cambiaría sus vidas. Dos Pasajes en tercera clase, para el primer viaje en el titánic. Obviamente no querían perder. Faltaban exactamente 5 minutos para que el barco partiese, y fue justo ahí cuando ambos muchachos vencieron a sus dos contrincantes con un golpe seco en ambas sienes.

Locutor del torneo: -Los ganadores son: Ranma Saotóme, y Ryoga Hibiki!! Felicidades!!!-

Ryoga:-SIIIIIIIIIII NOS IREMOS DE AQUÍ POR FINNNN CONOCEMEROS AMÉRICA!!!- gritaba emocionado con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ranma: Vamos Ryoga! Jajajaja llegaremos tardeeeeeeeeeeeee-

Y así comenzaron a correr por todo el puerto, esquivando gente, autos, maletas, escaleras, etc. Al llegar a la puerta correspondiente, el barco estaba por zarpar.

Ranma: -Espere por favor!! Faltamos nosotros! Tenemos los boletos!!

Encargado de la Puerta: -Tienen Documentos?- dijo secamente.

Ranma: Si! Tenemos todo, además no tenemos piojos y estamos limpios!-

Encargado: De acuerdo, pasen, que ya partiremos-

Ambos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- y corrieron hacia adentro saltando de felicidad. Se dirigieron a la parte de arriba de todo del barco, para saludar a nadie, o a todos los que se quedaban.

Ryoga: Adiós!! Te extrañaré muchísimo!! ME VOY A AMERICAAAAAAAA!

Ranma: IUJUUUUUUUUUUU NOS VAMOS CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NO NOS EXTRAÑEN LOS AMAMOOOOOS!- gritaba lleno de emoción, mientras ambos sacudían sus brazos en señal de despedida. Luego se dirigieron a sus cuartos, donde se encontraron con otro tipo más-

Ryoga: La de arriba es mía!- gritó saltando a la parte de arriba de la cama marinera.

Ranma: Oye! Y quien te dijo que te la daría?

Ryoga: Quieres pelear?- con una sonrisa atrevida, pero luego comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Ryoga: Oh, disculpa no te habíamos visto! Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki, y él es Ranma Saotóme, llegamos aquí por ganar un torneo de Artes marciales hace tan solo 5 minutos!-

Moose: Valla! Que suerte tienen algunos, yo soy Moose, llegué aquí porque quiero conocer América hace mucho, y trabajé de maestro de Artes Marciales para juntar la plata.

Ranma;: Valla! También practicas Artes Marciales? Podríamos practicar un poco que les parece?- todos asintieron contentísimos. Esto era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad...

* * *

En fin... se preguntarán porque los nietos de Akane se llaman Ranko y Ranma?? jejeje más adelante vendrá la explicación - en realidad, vendrá la explicación de Ranma, porque de Ranko, solo tenía ganas de ponerlo:P jaja

bueno, espero que les esté gustando, jejeje y por sobre todo, espero que ahora lo puedan leer mejor que los anteriores, ;-)

besotes!!

Enaka


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes del siguiente Fic pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago este fic sin fines de lucro para divertir a los fans y a mi por supuesto :P

La idea original, fue tomada de la pelicula que se llama TITANIC (creo que todos la conocemos), ideando nuevas situaciones. En síntesis, tomé la idea básica de la peli... ahora si, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en primera clase, la Familia Tendo-Tatewaki estaban sentados en una mesa junto al constructor del barco, Sr. Marcus, y el ayudante, Sr. Jhon, en la famosa ceremonia del té. Los hombres hablaban de todo tipo de cosas, las mujeres solo podían susurrar, y asentir ante cualquier cosa que los hombres digan, pero en este caso no fue así.

Marcus: SI, es imposible que se hunda, no hay probabilidades!

Kuno: Valla, si que es grandioso eso, no crees mi querida Akane? Decía mientras observaba a la muchacha encenderse un cigarrillo. Se molestó muchísimo

Soun: Hija no está bien que una dama fume, ya te lo he dicho- lo decía muy recriminantemente.

Akane: Y a mí que me importa?-

Kasumi: Vamos Pequeña Akane, sabes que no es de buena educación hacer eso.-

Nabiki: Déjala Kasumi, no ves lo mal criada que está, es más terca que una mula, no se puede razonar con personas así- todos se quedaron observando a la muchacha, como agredía a su hermana. Ella sabía porque Nabiki actuaba así pero no podía hacer nada, quien más que ella quisiera no casarse con ese idiota de Kuno!

Marcus: Es cierto, Akane, es mejor que no fumes, te hará daño!

Kuno: No fumarás entendiste?- gritó sacándole en cigarrillo y partiéndoselo delante de sus ojos. Akane se levantó, lo abofeteó delante de todos, y salió muy enfadada a la cubierta a tomar un poco de aire. Todos se quedaron pasmados ante la reacción de la muchacha de cabellos azules. Kuno sonreía para disimular su ira.

La muchacha de cabellos azules, estaba observando fijamente el firmamento, con mucha paz, hasta que un grito la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Bajó la mirada hacia el piso inferior del barco, y observó a tres muchachos luchar, en una especie de entrenamiento. Se quedó observándoles fijamente un rato. Uno, tenía cabellos largos negros, hasta por debajo de la cintura, llevaba puesto un traje chino Blanco, de mangas acampanadas, tenía unas grandes gafas. De pronto se quitó la parte de arriba del traje, dejándose puesto una musculosa que marcaba sus finas facciones corporales. No estaba tan mal. El otro, de cabellos cortos oscuros, una pañoleta amarilla en la cabeza, un cuerpo muy bien formado, una mirada muy dulce y tierna la dejó embobecida. Su musculosa amarilla se pegaba a su cuerpo, mostrando un cuerpo muy bien formado, de altos músculos y facciones, pero hubo uno más que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Un muchacho con una camisa china roja de mangas cortas, que descansaba a un costado, porque estaba demasiado sudado, de cabellos azabaches largos, amarrados en una trenza muy delicada, con un cuerpo muy llamativo, muy marcado, una altura hermosa, unos brazos que parecían ser muy protectores, se sacó la camisa china dejándose una musculosa blanca con una inscripción que desde donde estaba no distinguía muy bien. Se dirigió hacia los muchachos, y con movimientos rápidos y precisos, los puso a los dos a descansar en el suelo, mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa de triunfo. Quedó totalmente embobada observándolo. Ranma, que sentía que lo miraban, volteó a ver quién era, y se encontró con la mirada tierna pero triste y a la vez sorprendida de la muchacha de cabellos azules, quien instantáneamente giró su mirada hacia el cielo, de la vergüenza.

Ranma: muchachos, creo que me enamoré!- dijo firmemente, observando espeluznado a la muchacha, que volvía su mirada hacia él, y la volvía a quitar rápidamente.

Ryoga: Valla que es hermosa!

Ranma: Si pero yo la vi primero, ni se te ocurra acercártele...

Moose: Dejen de fantasear, ella es de clase muy alta, nunca será para ustedes, además está comprometida con el multimillonario más famoso y codiciado del mundo, Kuno Tatewaki-

Ryoga: Valla, que suerte tiene...- Ranma observó a la muchacha sin decir palabras, de pronto vio que un muchacho se acercaba a ella de muy mala manera, tomándole el brazo bruscamente, zamarreándola y llevándosela con él, a la fuerza. Ella solo se digno a voltear a ver al muchacho de la trenza una vez mas, y luego bajó su mirada, en forma sumisa, acatando las órdenes de aquel sujeto, como cuando uno le ordena a un perro algo, y éste obedece cabizbajo.

Ranma: No creo que sea tan así como dices Ryoga...

Ryoga: Que?

Ranma: No nada, vengan, vamos a comer algo que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Así transcurrió apaciguadamente la tarde. Al llegar la noche, y luego de cenar (en tercera clase cenaban antes que en primera), el muchacho de la trenza se dirigió hacia la parte de adelante del barco, a practicar sus katas. Hacía frío así que debía entrar en calor bastante.

En primera clase, los preparativos de la cena eran muy estrictos. Akane estaba en su cuarto, cambiándose para la cena, debía estar elegante, según su padre, quien le decía que debería casarse con Kuno para que ellos no tuvieran que tener una mala pasada económica y bla bla bla.

Akane: No quiero casarme con él, padre! Porque no le pides a Nabiki que lo haga, ella si le quiere!

Soun: Akane, hija, este es tu destino y lo tienes que afrontar aunque no te guste, Kuno te Quiere a ti, no a Nabiki, así que tu tendrás que aprender a quererlo aunque estés en desacuerdo, entendiste?- recriminaba ferozmente

Nabiki: Escúchame bien, "hermanita" (tono muy irónico) déjate de idioteces y acepta tú destino, no empieces con esa sarta de bobadas del amor y esas cosas, ya vez, yo también debo aguantarme, así que aprende a ser mujer y aceptar tu destino! –gritó muy enfurecida a la menor de los Tendo. Akane comenzó a sollozar. –QUE NO LLORES MALDICIÓN.-gritó nuevamente Nabiki, abofeteándola fríamente, para luego marcharse de allí, con su padre, dejándola sola en su alcoba. Kasumi entró, sin golpear, tratando de consolar a su hermana, quien yacía llorando en cuclillas en el suelo.

Kasumi: tranquila hermanita, yo te ayudaré a encontrar solución, pero por ahora procura ser una buena prometida.- mascullaba maternalmente la mayor de los Tendo. Sentía mucha pena por su hermana menor, realmente debía ser muy duro casarse con alguien que no se amaba en realidad. Kasumi se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia su cuarto. Akane trató de tranquilizarse, tomó aire muy profundamente, se levantó dirigiéndose hacia su gran espejo, se maquilló nuevamente, y se dirigió a cenar.

En la mesa principal, estaban los mismos que estaban en la tarde, con la diferencia que se habían sumado algunas personas más. Sr. Tofú, un adinerado y Famoso Doctor, de prestigiosa carrera, algunos amigos del padre de Akane, y de Kuno, que trajeron consigo a sus hijas, Ukyo y Shampoo, muy buenas amigas entre sí. Akane se sentó del lado derecho de su prometido, con cara muy seria. Todos a su alrededor cuchicheaban sobre esto, Ukyo y Shampoo, aliadas con Nabiki (que bien le sale el papel de mala) valla a saber dios como se aliaron, burlándose en todo momento de Akane a risa tendida y miradas que realmente daban escalofríos..

Kasumi trataba de "apaciguar las aguas" junto con el Dr. Tofú. Más allá de todo, Akane observaba a su hermana mayor muy atentamente, con una dulce sonrisa, Pareciera que entre ella y Tofú había química. Soun solo se dignaba a beber sake, y pasarla bien, sin importarle el mal momento que estaba pasando su hija. De pronto, Akane tomó una copa, y sin querer la rompió (si, obvio algo de torpe tenía que tener!). Nabiki, Ukyo y Shampoo comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, comentando que Kuno no se merecía una prometida así, y otras cosas más. Akane les devolvió una muy tierna sonrisa, se disculpó ante todos para ir al baño (o lavabo como le dicen los de la clase alta) y salió de allí lo más tranquila posible.

Al cruzar la puerta del salón, corrió desesperadamente por toda la cubierta del barco, llorando en forma exasperante, tomando su hermoso vestido negro con reflejos rojos por los costados, para no caerse. Llegó hasta la proa, se posó sobre la barandilla, y observó como el océano rompía contra la parte baja del barco. Lentamente, tomó fuerzas, y subió uno de los caños que conformaban la barandilla. Era dificultoso, entre el vestido largo que traía y los zapatos de tacón, se complicaba la cosa. Ranma, que estaba a unos metros de ella descansando unos instantes de sus prácticas, observó como la muchacha pasaba llorando, y se estaba introduciendo lentamente al lado contrario del barandal del barco, es decir, del lado del océano. Se acercó asustado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a la muchacha de cabellos azules, que desde esa mañana lo tenía ensimismado en sueños. La muchacha volteó asustada, creía que estaba sola.

Ranma: Disculpe Señorita, Pero si yo fuera usted no me tiraría al agua congelada de esa forma...

Akane: Quien es usted? Que hace aquí? Déjeme sola!- susurraba sollozante.

Ranma: Realmente algo vale la pena como para quitarse la vida? No tiene idea de lo que es estar en esas aguas, y le Juro que es una experiencia muy fea... no creo que haya algo tan malo en la vida como para suicidarse de esa forma, se lo aseguro...- su mirada se enterneció al ver a aquella muchacha a los ojos directamente. Sus lágrimas le habían llegado hasta su propio corazón...

Akane: Y usted que sabe? No me conoce!!! No tiene idea!!! Déjeme sola!!!.- grito, haciendo una pausa mientras recapacitaba, luego agregó: -Espera... que tan fría?...

Ranma: Realmente muy fría, y si usted se lanza, tendré que lanzarme detrás suyo para rescatarla...y déjeme decirle que no me apetece mucho, puesto que el agua esta congeladísima- le contestó mientras se asomaba a observar el océano.

Akane: Está Usted loco? Retírese de una vez!

Ranma: Lo siento, pero no me deja otra opción, si usted salta yo salto...-dicho esto, comenzó a sacarse la camisa china roja, las alpargatas...

Akane: Realmente sí que está loco!

Ranma: Con todo respeto, Señorita...mmm...-

Akane: Akane, Tendo Akane...

Ranma: Con todo Respeto Srta. Tendo Akane, no soy yo quien está detrás del barandal del barco, y está por arrojarse al agua...

Akane: JA! Y USTED QUE SABE?? EH?? QUIEN RAYOS SE CREE QUE ES??-

Ranma: Pues verá, soy Ranma Saotóme, soy un artista marcial, el mejor para ser exacto (jaja siempre su orgullo a flote) y por cierto, cuando era pequeño viajaba mucho, más que ahora diría yo, y una vez en un entrenamiento, caí en esta agua, era de noche, casi muero congelado, pero si usted se tira, no me dejará otra opción...- Akane se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar esto último. –Por Favor, Srta. Tendo Akane, Venga hacia este lado del barco, seguramente las cosas podría arreglarlas de otra forma, si quiere yo le ayudo, confíe en mi- concluyó el muchacho de la trenza, observándola con su muy profunda mirada azul, y una hermosa semi sonrisa (de esas que a todas nos derriten jaja).

Akane era un océano de confusiones y sensaciones. Algo le decía que podía confiar en aquel hombre, hablaba con tal serenidad y parecía muy sincero, además estaba dispuesto a arrojarse junto a ella! Lentamente Ranma estiró su mano hasta posarla en la mano de la jovencita. Al rozarse, ambos sintieron un raro temblor en sus estómagos. Akane terminó aceptando la ayuda del muchacho de la trenza azabache. Él, la tomó de las manos, la giró hasta quedar cara a cara, ambos totalmente deslumbrados ante la mirada del otro, unos hermosísimos ojos azules, posados sobre los otros de las mismas características, pero color avellana. Ambos se sonrojaron, agachando sus miradas.

Luego Ranma, le dijo que subiese de una vez, que hacía frío y podría resbalarse, ya que el hielo hacía que los caños se volvieran resbalosos. Akane asintió y comenzó a subir. Primero uno, después, otro pie, al subir al otro caño, Akane resbaló torpemente y comenzó a gritar desaforadamente. Ranma trataba de calmarla, pero ella hacía oídos sordos. En el barco, los gritos se escucharon por todos lados, y corrieron a ver que estaba ocurriendo. Ranma gritó fuertemente a la muchacha, apagando sus gritos en seco

DEJA DE GRITAR Y CONFÍA EN MÍ NO DEJARÉ QUE TE CAIGAS! Akane solo asintió, y se dejó llevar por el muchacho de ojos azules, que la sacó de ese lugar, y por jalar con tanta fuerza, terminaron en el suelo del barco, Ranma encima de Akane. (cabe recalcar que Ranma estaba casi desvestido porque se iba a arrojar si ella se tiraba). Justo en ese momento, llegó Kuno, junto a toda la familia Tendo, Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga, Moose, Sasuke, los guardias de seguridad, y marineros que se encontraban en el lugar. Los guardias de seguridad tomaron a Ranma por los brazos, alejándolo de Akane, mientras Kuno se acercaba a ella para levantarla y ver como estaba.

Ranma: Esto no es lo que parece! Se los juro!- decía mientras trataban de esposarlo, pero él al ser más fuerte, los corría como si nada.

Kuno: quien te crees que eres para acercarte así a mi prometida maldito!

Ranma: Oye! Porque me agredes! Yo solo estaba ayudándola porque se resbaló al mirar hacia abajo, pareciera que se mareó, encima que me digno a ayudarla me tratas de esa manera? Y USTEDES MALDITOS GUARDIAS DEJENME DE MOLESTAR DE UNA VEZ!- dicho esto último con un tono de ira irrefrenable.

Soun: HIJA MIAAAAA ESTAS BIEN? BUAAAAAAAAAAA

Akane: Sí, padre me encuentro bien...

Kuno: Es cierto eso cielo? Es verdad que resbalaste? –preguntaba insistentemente

Akane notó que Ranma le guiñó el ojo, por lo que contestó que si, que era verdad. –Si no fuera por el Sr. Saotóme, no se que hubiera sido de mi.- concluyó

Ukyo y Shampoo: Hay dios que bombón!- a lo cual Akane contesta con una mirada fulminante que las deja muy confundidas. Ni siquiera la misma Akane sabía porque había actuado así

Kuno: está bien te creeré... Sasuke, págale una buena suma de dinero, en agradecimiento por haber salvado a mi prometida.

Akane muy enojada: Solo eso harás? El hombre salvó mi vida arriesgando su propia vida, y así le agradeces? Con dinero? Eso es lo único que valgo para ti?- Todos se congelaron ante la respuesta de la muchacha.

Kuno, resoplando: de acuerdo, Sr. Saotóme, no daría el honor de acompañarnos mañana en la cena?- Ranma asintió.-Será un placer tener al Héroe del Titanic, en nuestra mesa de gala especial. Dicho esto, se llevó a su prometida, quien antes de irse le regaló una mirada muy llamativa al muchacho de la trenza, dejándolo estupefacto.

Sasuke: es curioso, Sr. Saotóme, pero quisiera saber como fue capaz de quitarse la ropa, correr hacia donde estaba la Srta. Tendo Akane, y salvarla, en tan pocos segundos. El muchacho de la trenza ignoró el comentario. Luego de esto el sirviente de Kuno se marchó.

Ranma se quedó allí junto con Ukyo, Shampoo, Moose, y Ryoga. El muchacho de la trenza se dirigió a buscar el resto de su ropa, mientras los otros 2 muchachos se ganaban la admiración y confianza de las jovencitas.

Al otro día, Akane buscó a Ranma por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba. Luego pensó que siendo artista marcial, debía de estar entrenando, así que se dirigió hacia la parte donde lo había visto el día anterior por primera vez, entrenando con sus amigos, para darle las gracias. Al encontrarlo, estuvieron paseando por todo el barco, y charlando de sus vidas y bla bla bla. Se dirigieron nuevamente hacia donde en principio se habían encontrado, y se sentaron en uno de los bancos que allí se encontraban. Ranma llevaba consigo una carpeta, aparentemente bastante vieja. En medio de una pequeña discusión del ego de Ranma, Akane se la quitó.

Akane: Valla, esto son tuyos?- Ranma asintió.- son buenos, muy buenos, realmente demasiado buenos! –Ranma sonrió complacido por el comentario. Pero luego Akane se sobresaltó

Akane: Eres un pervertido!!!! Libidinoso!!! Te gusta dibujar mujeres desnudaaaaaas!- dicho esto le arrojó la carpeta en la cabeza, y decidida a marcharse se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba sentada. Ranma la tomó fuerte pero delicadamente del brazo y la hizo sentarse nuevamente. Luego abrió el libro de dibujos, y le explicó uno por uno, el porque de esa postura, porque remarcaba mas ciertos lugares, porque posaban desnudas...

Akane: Valla, si que eres todo un artista...no solo marcial... lo siento...no debí haberte dicho todo eso sin antes preguntar...-dijo cabizbaja. Ranma sonrió tiernamente, le encantaba esa muchacha, parecía tan dulce y tan tierna, y le gustaba mucho que tenga su carácter bien marcado, no como las de clase altas que son todas unas bobas, según su pensamiento. Ranma comenzó a contarle de su vida, sus amigos, sus viajes de entrenamiento. Akane estaba maravillada, no podía creer que siendo "pobre", conocía la mayor parte del mundo.

Akane: ojalá pudiera irme así como lo haces tú, algún día podrías llevarme a conocer el mundo, porque mi vida es totalmente aburrida, siempre lo mismo, siempre calladas...siempre diciendo si, cuando queremos decir no...siempre...acatando reglas...

Ranma: wow! No pensé que ser rico era tan difícil, por suerte, siendo pobre, conozco muchos lugares, tengo una vida muy activa, tengo muchos amigos...

Akane: yo no, con mi padre y mi hermana Nabiki me llevo muy mal, no tengo amigos, excepto mi hermana Kasumi, pero para mí es como una madre, hace ya mucho tiempo que mi madre falleció, y es como que ella ocupó ese lugar.- Ranma no sabía que decir. La muchacha rompió el silencio que se había formado en el momento.

Akane: prométeme que me llevaras a conocer el mundo algún día, Ranma!-

Ranma con una gran sonrisa: Claro que si! Además te enseñaré a pelear para defenderte sola, a no ser tan fina, aunque eso ya lo conoces muy bien –dicho esto Akane le pegó un mazazo en la cabeza, estampándolo contra el suelo. (de donde rayos sacó el maso? Ninguno de los dos sabía, solo apareció jaja)

Ranma: Ouchhhhh! Ves lo que te dije!!! Eres una marimacho!!!

Ryoga (que apareció de la nada como siempre, al igual que los mazos de Akane): Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!- gritó, mientras le daba un buen golpe de puño en la cara. –Acaso no te han enseñado a respetar a las mujeres?-

Moose(llegó con Ryoga): Tranquilos muchachos!, mucho gusto Srta. Tendo –dijo sosteniendo su mano mientras se la besaba- Mi nombre es Moose, amigo de Ryoga, el muchacho que le acaba de pegar a mi otro amigo, Ranma- concluyó incorporándose, mientras los señalaba sonriendo. Ryoga se puso algo nervioso, al saludarla de la misma forma. Ella sonrió muy dulcemente. Ranma los fulminaba a ambos con la mirada.

Ranma: No tenían que hacer algo muuuuy importante del otro lado del barco muchachos?- musitaba entre dientes, mientras sutilmente los empujaba lejos de allí.

Ryoga y Moose: No, dijiste que nos encontraríamos aquí para entrenar!

Ranma: hu, lo olvidé! Este...bueno...

Akane: wow! Los tres son artistas marciales no? - pregunto asombrada. Los tres asentían.- les importaría que me quedara a observarlos mientras entrenan? No tengo nada que hacer...

MooseClaro que no, si así lo deseas, puedes hacerlo...-aunque no estaba muy convencido de esto, Ranma ratificó al igual que Ryoga. Akane se quedó en silencio en el banco, mientras observaba a los tres muchachos prepararse para entrenar.

Se pusieron en forma de triángulo, con posiciones de combates muy diferentes, su mirada era muy segura, y fijas entre sí, como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido en ese instante, solo quedaban ellos tres. Se escuchó un pequeño grito, que daba comienzo al combate, y comenzaron a golpearse, leve pero firmemente. La velocidad de los tres muchachos era impresionante. Ranma, les sacaba ventaja en velocidad y técnica a los otros dos muchachos, pero no significa que no recibiera golpes, Ryoga se defendía muy bien, estaba muy a la par de Ranma en nivel, y Moose, se las arreglaba bastante para igualarlos. Puñetazos, patadas, saltos (que pareciera que volaran), barridas, de todo tipo de técnicas se trataba el entrenamiento. Akane los observaba fascinadísima, no percatándose de que habían dos muchachas más que estaban a su lado, observando todo junto a ella. De pronto los tres muchachos (que habían saltado por los aires) cayeron secamente al suelo, de pie, como estaban, se miraron fijamente. Lentamente en el rostro del muchacho de la trenza, comenzó a formarse una sonrisa de orgullo, luego en Ryoga, y finalmente en Moose. Rompieron la posición, se saludaron, y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Las tres muchachas los miraban asombradísimas.

Akane: Felicitaciones muchachos! Lo hacen muy bien!

Ranma: Bah! No es nada, es solo un simple entrenamiento...

Shampoo: ja! Eso no es nada, tiene razón, verdad Ukyo?

Ukyo: Claro, nosotras lo hacemos mucho mejor... –acotó muy segura la muchacha. Los tres muchachos, junto con Akane comenzaron a reír a Carcajadas.

Shampoo: lastima que usted, Srta. Tendo (haciendo especial énfasis en su nombre, en tono muy irónico), no sepa más que levantar su dedo meñique cuando toma una taza de te... jajajaja – tan burlonamente lo dijo que Ukyo se contagio de la risa. Los muchachos miraron a Akane, y para colmo ésta reaccionó muy mal, golpeando un puñetazo en la cara a Shampoo, quien no previno el golpe, además de estar distraída. Ukyo, se puso pálida súbitamente, no se esperó esa reacción de Akane frente a los muchachos. La muchacha de cabellos azulados, esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo. Los muchachos se reían de la situación, era muy gracioso ver como Akane les había cerrado la boca.

Shampoo: Valla, valla, valla, parece que la señorita violenta afloró ante los ojos de todos... jaja quieres pelea mi querida Akane? –ese tono desafiante, le trajo una mala espina a Ranma, no sabía porque, no le caía muy bien esa muchacha de cabellos violetas, que vestía ropas chinas, muy finas. Su mirada era muy impactante, mas bien muy fría. Moose, estaba embobado observando a esa muchacha, lo impactó desde el primer momento que se vieron.

Ukyo: ja! Ni se atreverá, vámonos Shampoo, no malgastemos nuestro tiempo..- al decir esto se volteó para marcharse, pero una mano en frente de su cuerpo la detuvo.

Akane: Alto ahí, quieren pelea? Absténganse a las consecuencias...- gritó muy segura, mirándolas retadoramente. Dicho esto se puso en posición de combate.

Ranma: Akane, no creo que sea conveniente que luches con ese vestido, es muy delicado y muy largo, te será bastante incómodo...

Akane: Ja! No te preocupes... - al terminar de decir esto, se sacó el vestido en un rápido movimiento, dejando a todos más que sorprendidos. Debajo del vestido traía un top y unas calzas cortas, se sacó los zapatos y se quedó descalza. Las demás la miraban extrañada.

Ukyo: de acuerdo, si así lo quieres, pero no vallas a llorar luego Akane...

Las tres se pusieron en posición de combate, increíblemente los tres muchachos allí presentes pasaron a un segundo plano, ahora eran espectadores. Ryoga observaba fijamente a la muchacha de largos cabellos chocolate, atados en una cola alta en la cabeza, que traía puesto un hermoso traje, aparentemente chino, de color violeta, era como una especie de strapless con un capri. Las tres muchachas se miraban fijamente.

Ranma: esperen un momento, esto es injusto, no creen? Dos contra una?

Ryoga: es cierto, debe de ser una pelea justa

Moose: peleen una contra una

Las tres muchachas se voltearon y con una expresión parecida al odio, en un grito de histeria contestaron: CÁLLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- los muchachos quedaron congelados ante la reacción de las chicas. De pronto ellas se miraron entre si muy amenazadoramente, y gritaron a la vez: -LISTAS? AHORA!-

Y así fue como los tres muchachos se quedaron perplejos ante tal grito, y observaban como las muchachas se golpeaban, pero era de verdad. En cierta forma, Akane estaba muy bien entrenada, podía con las dos muchachas que la atacaban bastante bien. Demasiado. Luego de un rato de puñetazos, patadas y saltos por doquier, la muchacha de cabellos azules, pegó un salto hacia atrás y al caer al piso, barrió de un solo golpe de piernas a Ukyo, que se disparó contra donde estaban los muchachos, cayendo justo encima de Ryoga. Éste la alzó en brazos, ya que estaba quejándose de un dolor muy intenso en su rodilla derecha, y se la llevó a la enfermería.

Moose: oye Ranma, debes tener cuidado con esa chica, no la hagas enojar- bromeó el muchacho de ojos verdes, a lo cual Ranma soltó una leve carcajada.

Shampoo: bien, ahora somos dos, ahora sí, no tendré piedad- y se lanzó sobre Akane. Cayeron ambas al piso, Shampoo encima de ella, rodaban por el piso ferozmente, y forcejeaban, hasta que la muchacha de cabellos azules, levantó a su contrincante con su pierna derecha y la arrojó hacia atrás. Shampoo en el aire dio un giro completo y callo con una rodilla en el estómago de Akane, luego la levanto del cuello y de una patada la arrojó hacia fuera del barco.

-Akaneeeeeee!- Gritó Ranma y salió tras ella. Moose en cambio fue a felicitar a Shampoo, quien lo miraba muy sonrojada. Ranma se asomó por las barandillas del barco, y vio a Akane colgando de una mano, la tomó y la dejó nuevamente en el suelo del barco, a salvo. Ella le agradeció dulcemente, se volteó y gritó:

-Shampoooo esto no ha terminado!- muy furiosa, corrió hacia Shampoo, amagando a pegarle con un puño, ésta se agachó y Akane aprovechó y la barrió de una patada contra el poste, cayendo la misma contra el suelo de madera, luego de golpear su espalda contra el poste. Moose, corrió hacia ella, y la ayudó a levantarse.

Shampoo: Esto no quedará así, Akane, habrás ganado una batalla, pero esto aún continúa- dicho esto, se marchó ayudada de Moose hasta su camarote.

Ranma: Estás bien Akane?

Akane: si, solo fue un rasguño...-dijo tomándose el estómago, para luego gemir de dolor y caer sobre sus rodillas.

Ranma: Akane! Ven te llevaré a la enfermería, para que te revisen ese golpe- tomándola en brazos, se adentró en el barco. –Porque se odian tanto?- pregunto dudoso, mas bien algo preocupado.

Akane: verás, siempre nos hemos llevado bien, desde pequeñas, entrenábamos duramente juntas, pero cuando mi padre me comprometió obligada con Kuno, yo empecé a entrenar con sus entrenadores, y me volví más fuerte. Un día discutimos porque decían que debería casarme de una buena vez, que no debería ocupar mi tiempo en entrenamientos, y ellas saben que a mí lo único que me importa es esto, y decían que Kuno era el que iba a llevar el dojo familiar adelante, y bla bla bla, y nos pusimos a pelear, y cada vez que nos vemos, peleamos muy duramente. Nunca se sabe quien va a ganar. Pero bueno, quizás algún día volvamos a ser grandes amigas...-esto último lo dijo con cierta tristeza, pareciera que extrañaba a sus amigas verdaderamente.

Ranma: valla, (dijo bajando a la muchacha de sus brazos, ya habían llegado a la enfermería, y tendrían que esperar a que los llamaran) pero por una tontería así no pueden pelearse, además... espera! Has dicho que tu padre arregló tu compromiso?!!- Akane asintió tristemente. –hu, eso si que debe ser difícil... y porqué ellas querían que dejes de entrenar y que te cases?

Akane: mi familia siempre fue rica, ellas no, generalmente son llamadas las nuevas millonarias, supongo que fue por envidia, otra cosa no me queda que pensar...-

Ranma(rascándose la cabeza) que difícil, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos...

Akane: si ya lo se, lo peor, es que esa noche que nos peleamos teníamos todo listo para irnos de viaje, pero se canceló...- volteó a mirar a los ojos al muchacho, quien la miraba muy sorprendido.

Enfermera: El que sigue!.- Interrumpió. Akane caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, se volteó y entró, mientras salía Ryoga con Ukyo hablando muy animadamente

Ranma: veo que la señorita ya se encuentra mucho mejor...-esbozando una sonrisa

Ukyo: si, gracias al Sr. Hibiki- contestó tiernamente, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Ryoga: no! No...no fue...no fue nada!- nervioso como siempre.- bien, iré al camarín, quieres que me quede a esperarte Ranma?

Ranma: no, ve tú, luego te alcanzo.

Ryoga: De acuerdo, usted señorita? La... la... la acompaño hasta su camarote?

Ukyo, con una hermosa sonrisa: si no es molestia hacia usted...

Ryoga: claro que no, y por favor...dí...dígame Ryoga..-Ukyo asintió sonriente.

Ranma; Hey, Ryoga, seguro que podrás volver solo??- riéndose a carcajadas, a lo cual recibió un puñetazo en la cara.-lo... siento...- masculló entre dientes, con el puño de Ryoga aún incrustado en su cara. Los dos muchachos se marcharon sonriendo, mientras Ranma esperaba en la sala a que Akane salga.

En otra parte del barco...

Sasuke: Mi señor, ha visto usted como pelean esos tres muchachos? (habían estado observando absolutamente todo desde arriba de todo del barco)

Kuno: claro que si, pero igual no son rivales para mi jajajaja

Sasuke (con una gran gota al estilo animé) mi señor, debe de estar atento. Iré a ver si la Señorita Akane está bien después de su pelea.

Kuno: averigua todo lo que puedas, sé que a ella no le gusta que intervenga cuando pelea, así que prefiero que tu me informes lo que sea que ocurra allá abajo.

Sasuke: Sí mi señor.- y se marchó hacia la enfermería.

En la enfermería:

Enfermera: Muchacho, dice la Señorita Tendo, que si podría pasar-

Ranma: Cla...Claro...- dijo temblorosamente. Entró en la sala, Akane estaba sentada en la camilla observándolo muy sonriente como de costumbre. –Te encuentras mejor ya?-

Akane: Sí, muchas gracias por todo Ranma, no se como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí...-un pequeño rubor asomaba las mejillas de ambos.

Ranma: NO...no es...no es nada! Ven, vamos a caminar, puedes hacerlo?

Akane: Claro, vamos!- y así salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a donde hacía unos instantes había sido su combate.

Ranma: Sabes? Eres bastante buena peleando, aunque te falta práctica, y velocidad

Akane: debo tomarlo como un cumplido o una disconformidad?- dijo frunciendo el seño, aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ranma: me refiero a que si yo te enseñara, serías mucho más buena de lo que eres, seguro no te ganaría nadie, obviamente excepto yo, claro... está demás decir que nadie me gana nunca.- esbozando una sonrisa muy notoria de puro orgullo

Akane: Ja!, valla que eres creído, de seguro te ganaría de lo más fácil...

Ranma: estas segura?- dijo en tono irónico, como queriendo probar su respuesta

Akane: claro que sí, además...- no pudo terminar de decir nada, Ranma levantó su dedo índice, le tocó la frente haciendo una suave presión, empujándola hacia atrás. Ésta pierde el equilibrio y se cae al suelo. Ranma comienza a reír muy fuertemente. Akane enfadada, lo barre de una patada, cayendo éste al suelo. Ahora la que ríe es ella. Ranma la mira divertidamente, y se le acerca, ella se aleja un poco, y se asusta cuando Ranma pega un fuerte soplido en su cara. Los dos comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

Ranma: viste? Con un dedo y un soplido te he vencido fácilmente

Akane: claro...-dijo barriendo la mano con la cual el muchacho de la trenza estaba apoyado, cayendo la espalda de este al suelo.- Ja! Decías?- la muchacha se reía de lo torpe que fue Ranma al confiarse y bajar la guardia. Ella lentamente se acercó un poco más, "gateando", y Ranma, aprovechando su despiste, le barre las manos de una ágil maniobra haciendo que esta caiga encima de él, mientras se reía.

Ranma: Eres torpe jajaja

Akane: Que has dichooo?- incorporándose un poco, quedando cara a cara con esos ojos azules que la tenían loca.

Ranma: Que eres torpe y marimacho, sabes no deberías enojarte tan...-no pudo terminar, porque Akane le pegó un puñetazo en la cara.- Ouch! Pero que rayos? Hoy es el día de péguenle a Ranma puñetazos en la cara o que?- decía molesto, acariciando la zona afectada.

Akane: yo...yo...lo siento, no quise...- se acercó y tomó la cara del muchacho con sus manos, observándola fijamente.

...- coff cofffff cofffffff...(se supone que está tosiendo jaja)-musitó una voz a sus costados. Ellos, al percatarse de la cercanía, se alejaron de un salto.

Akane: padre!! Recuerdas al Sr. Saotóme? Él fue quien me salvó ayer de que yo cayera al agua!- musitó nerviosamente a su padre, mientras de un salto se reincorporaba y se ponía a su lado, disimulando su vergüenza.

Ranma: Mucho Gusto, para servirle (Ranma servicial, y dibujante? Dios pagaría por ver eso jaja)- también se reincorporó, algo sonrojado.

Soun: mmm...nos vamos hija- dijo tomándola de la mano, obligándola a caminar hacia el lado contrario, pero ella de pronto se detuvo en seco, se volteó y le dijo con una sonrisa: Ranma no te olvides de la cena de esta noche!!- para luego continuar con su camino.

Dr. Tofú: Bueno, supongo que esta noche serás presentado ante todos.- Ranma Asintió.-y dime muchachito, que te pondrás para esta noche?

Ranma: pues...no había pensado en eso!...supongo que esto que traigo puesto...

Dr. Tofú: ya me lo imaginaba, ven tengo unos trajes que podrían irte.

Y así fue como se lo llevó a su cuarto a cambiarlo, probarle ropa y ese tipo de cosas.

En otro lugar, Shampoo se había enganchado muchísimo con Moose, y ahora estaba en el cuarto de éste, junto con Ukyo y Ryoga, los cuatro charlaban abiertamente de lo que harían esa noche en la cena...

* * *

jejejeje espero que les guste :P con respecto a que Akane "fuma" solo lo hace porque sabe que a su "queridísimo prometido" le molesta, ni siquiera traga el humo, asique no se preocupen! -

Con respecto a la pelea de las muchachas, me pareció que era hora de que Akane deje de ser una "inutil" en la lucha, y que ya que tiene un prometido taaaaan millonario, bue que sirva para algo no? jajaja

Kuno nunca va a cambiar, siempre tan creido hay hay hay... y Nabiki? mierdaaaa que es mala no?¿? y Soun ni hablar... ya verán en el prox cap que malo que es sniff

bueno, comentarios muy apreciados!! gracias a todos los que ya firmaron, y a los que me leyeron tmb!!

Besotesss!

Enaka


	3. Chapter 3, una gran batalla

uff... me tardé bastante en actualizar, anduve con algunos problemillas, pero ya estoy aquí, actualizando :)

ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi, que este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y está hecho en base a la película Titanic...

* * *

(fin del capitulo anterior)

Soun: mmm...nos vamos hija- dijo tomándola de la mano, obligándola a caminar hacia el lado contrario, pero ella de pronto se detuvo en seco, se volteó y le dijo con una sonrisa: Ranma no te olvides de la cena de esta noche!!- para luego continuar con su camino.

Dr. Tofú: Bueno, supongo que esta noche serás presentado ante todos.- Ranma Asintió.-y dime muchachito, que te pondrás para esta noche?

Ranma: pues...no había pensado en eso!...supongo que esto que traigo puesto...

Dr. Tofú: ya me lo imaginaba, ven tengo unos trajes que podrían irte.

Y así fue como se lo llevó a su cuarto a cambiarlo, probarle ropa y ese tipo de cosas.

En otro lugar, Shampoo se había enganchado muchísimo con Moose, y ahora estaba en el cuarto de éste, junto con Ukyo y Ryoga, los cuatro charlaban abiertamente de lo que harían esa noche en la cena...

(capitulo 3)

Kuno: Akane, puedo pasar??- musitó tiernamente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Akane: adelante Kuno, pasa...- contestó resignada.

Kuno: valla, que hermosa estás- continuó, contemplándola dulcemente. Se acercó, e intentó besarla en los labios, pero ella corrió disimuladamente su rostro, haciendo que el beso culmine en su mejilla derecha. Kuno la observó con el ceño fruncido. Akane se sentó frente a su gran espejo, y comenzó a arreglar su cabello. Kuno se acercó lentamente por detrás.

Kuno- Hermosa Akane, quería esperar hasta el día de nuestra boda para entregarte esto, pero no me puedo aguantar hasta entonces, así que decidí dártelo ahora mismo- concluyó.

Akane: de que hablas...ca...cariño...-tratando de fingir algo de ternura en sus últimas palabras. El muchacho se acercó y sacó algo de su bolsillo, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la muchacha, y colocó sobre éste un hermoso collar de oro blanco con una gema azul.

Kuno: es la joya más preciada de la familia, espero sea de tu agrado, quisiera que la llevaras puesta el día de la boda, creo que es un hermoso regalo de esponsales no crees?

Akane: valla! Es realmente hermoso!..-quedó impactada frente a la joya-...pero...Kuno... no... no puedo aceptarlo...- le dijo la muchacha observándolo por el reflejo del espejo.

Kuno: Nada de eso, debes quedártelo. Ya te lo dije es mi regalo de esponsales.- Akane no pudo decir más nada. Estaba completamente fascinada con esa joya. Kuno besó suavemente su mejilla, y se retiró del lugar. Akane, paralizada, retiró lentamente el collar y lo contempló en sus manos unos instantes, luego lo colocó en la caja fuerte, resoplando quedamente. "Esto debería ser para Nabiki, no para mí" pensaba muy triste. De pronto un golpe le llamó la atención, su padre y sus hermanas entraron súbitamente al cuarto, e improvistamente Soun comenzó a reprocharla.

Soun: Hija no me gusta para nada ese tipo de ropas chinas, como debo decírtelo?- su voz era notoriamente gruesa, de enojo

Akane: Padre, ya te he dicho que es solo un amigo!

Soun: No ves que deshonras a nuestra familia? Kuno es tu prometido y Tú andas paseándote de aquí para allá con ese muchacho¡que encima es pobre!, valla tipo...

Akane: BASTA! QUE RAYOS TE PASA? NO DESHONRARÉ A LA FAMILIA, PERO NO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDAS ELEGIR A MIS AMIGOS! DÉJAME EN PAZ! PORQUE NO LE ARREGLAS LA VIDA A NABIKI O A KASUMI O MEJOR DICHO A TI MISMO EN VES DE A TUS HIJAS? PORQUE TE EMPEÑAS EN ARRUINARME MI VIDA?-los gritos de la muchacha de cabellos azules, se escucharon por todo el corredor. De repente, un fuerte golpe fue a parar contra su mejilla. Su hermana Nabiki, se había enfurecido ante tales comentarios. Era la segunda vez que su hermana le pegaba, en el barco.

Akane: Y a ti que diablos te sucede?- acariciando levemente el lugar donde había impactado la mano de su hermana.

Nabiki: CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, Y TERMINA DE VESTIRTE PARA LA CENA DE ESTA NOCHE

Kasumi: YA PAREN DE PELEAR! DEJEN A LA PEQUEÑA AKANE TRANQUILA, YA BASTANTES LIOS TIENE POR SU CULPA!

-Kasumi!!!!- gritaron todos sorprendidos y boquiabiertos. Nunca la habían escuchado levantar la voz, era impresionante como se había puesto al ver como trataban a la menor de las Tendo. –Akane, termina de cambiarte tranquila, y ustedes dos –señalando furiosamente a su padre y Nabiki- se van ya del cuarto de ella y la dejan descansar tranquila, no quiero oírles decir ni una minúscula palabra hasta llegar a New York me entendieron?- ambos asintieron asustados de aquella reacción. –Vamos, fuera de aquí, caminen a sus camarotes.- decía llevándoselos de los brazos, como una madre cuando defiende a sus hijos. Akane observaba incrédula todo el acontecimiento. "creo que esta vez se han pasado, miren que para que Kasumi se ponga de esa forma..." pensaba en sus adentros la muchacha de cabellos azules, mientas revisaba su armario, tratando de elegir un buen vestido para esa noche.

-Valla! Supuse que serías de la misma talla que mi primo- comentó el doctor Tofú, al observar a Ranma con un precioso traje negro, zapatos a la altura del mismo, y un moño negro que le daba un toque excepcional.

Ranma: De verdad que me sienta bien no cree? Como podré agradecérselo?- el muchacho de la trenza estaba maravillado con su reflejo en el espejo, no podía creer que él era ese muchacho.

Tofú: No tienes porqué agradecérmelo, ya bastante has hecho en cuidar bien de la pequeña Akane...- dicho esto los pómulos de Ranma comenzaron a volverse levemente de un color carmesí, lo cual trató de ocultar bajando su mirada al suelo. Parecía que no había nada mas entretenido en el mundo, que ese hermoso piso de madera bien pulida, con un toque de... -Ranma, muchacho te encuentras bien?- preguntó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ranma asintió con una leve sonrisa. –Bien, ahora solo falta que te diga una cosa mas...

Ranma: Dígame Sr. Tofú... lo escucho atentamente...

Tofú: bien, verás muchachito, allí abajo todos son una especie de tiburones, tratando de devorarse unos con otros, solo les interesa hablar de dinero, y tratarán de ridiculizarte constantemente, quizás por envidia, no lo sé, pero debes ir con precaución. La mayoría son maestros de artes marciales y...

Ranma: bah! Si es por eso no se preocupe, soy el campeón de Artes Marciales de Japón, nunca he perdido una sola pelea, y delo por seguro que aquí no obtendré mi primera derrota...-interrumpió el muchacho de la trenza con una sonrisa típica, al demostrar todo su orgullo. Tofú asintió divertido, algo le decía que aquel muchacho era mucho mas de lo que aparentaba bajo el manto de un simple dibujante. Y pareciera que cada vez lo confirmaba aún más...

Tofú: bien, Ranma, ya es hora de ir yendo, tus amigos también asistirán?

Ranma: no lo creo, deben de estar algo ocupados...- decía pícaramente, creyendo que estarían junto con las muchachas amigas, ex amigas, enemigas o lo que fueran de Akane.

La hora de la cena, estaba por comenzar. Kasumi, era escoltada del brazo, por el Dr. Tofú, quien la dirigía suavemente hacia el interior del salón comedor. Nabiki, iba a ser escoltada por su padre, pero éste se entretuvo charlando con algunos amigos ricachones, y se olvidó de lo que debía hacer como buen caballero, por lo que Kuno, mostrándose tan servicial como demuestra ser, la tomó del brazo escoltándola hacia donde se encontraba su hermana mayor.

Ranma, estaba parado junto al final de las escaleras centrales, observando con ojos extremadamente abiertos, el lujo que lo envolvía a su alrededor. Observaba cada detalle, por mínimo que sea, nunca había estado rodeado de tanto esplendor. También miraba fijamente las actitudes de los hombres con respecto a las mujeres, porque para ser sinceros, mucha caballerosidad en él no existía... trataba de imitarlos a la perfección, hasta que sintió que alguien lo observaba fijamente. Volteó su cabeza, y posó sus ojos en los de una señorita, que estaba al principio de las escaleras, la cual parecía asombrada con la imagen del muchacho. Esbozando una tierna sonrisa, se limitó a bajar un escalón, luego otro, luego otro, siempre sin quitarle la vista de los ojos al muchacho de la trenza. Ranma la observo de arriba abajo, de pe a pa, estaba maravillado. Con el pelo suelto, alrededor de sus hombros semi desnudos, un vestido negro muy ajustado que marcaba cada una de sus finas facciones corporales, llegándole hasta los talones, dejando ver a ambos lados del vestido, un tajo que iba desde un poco más allá de donde terminaban sus Pompas, hasta el final del vestido, regalando a quien quisiera observar, sus finas, perfectas y largas piernas. Sus pies, traían consigo unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido. Sus párpados y pestañas, finamente maquillados, resaltaban aquellos ojos que lo cautivaron desde el primer momento en que la vio. Sus labios, en un suave tono rosado, hacían que cualquiera que posase su mirada en ella, quiera poseerlos, y ser dueño de ellos.

Otro paso mas, ya estaba a mitad de la escalera, cuando sin darse cuenta, se pisó el vestido, haciendo que ésta tropezara y cayese. Preparándose para el impacto cerró fuertemente sus ojos, levantó sus brazos en señal automática de defensa, y esperó el golpe. Lo gracioso es que nunca llegó. Unos fuertes brazos la sostenían de su cintura, al abrir sus ojos, y levantar la cabeza, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules que la observaban muy dulcemente con una sonrisa muy tierna. Ambos, ante tal cercanía se sonrojaron.

Ranma: se encuentra usted bien, Srta. Tendo?- preguntaba imitando a todo un caballero, al depositar a la muchacha en el firme piso del lugar, e inclinarse imitando a los hombres que había visto pasar por allí. Ella esbozó una encantadora sonrisa, al percatarse de las imitaciones que él le ofrecía.

Akane: S...Si, Sr...Sr...- no podía concretar la oración, de los nervios.

Ranma (susurrándole al oído con una gran sonrisa): Saotóme

Akane: Si, muchas gracias Sr. Saotóme jaja- Ambos comenzaron a reír muy amenamente.

Él le ofreció su brazo, y ella lo tomó felizmente, y así se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraban las hermanas de Akane, mientras eran observados por todos con mucha furia. Al llegar a la mesa, Akane iba a sentarse, pero Ranma le acercó la silla, y se la acomodó. Ella nuevamente le agradeció, volteó su mirada hacia el otro lado de la mesa, y allí se encontraban sus "rivales" con los amigos de Ranma. El muchacho de la trenza al percatarse de eso, tragó saliva fuertemente. "rayos no creí que ellos vinieran aquí también" pensaba algo preocupado. Se dirigió hacia donde ellos se encontraban, y se sentó entre Moose y Tofú. Al lado de Moose se encontraba Shampoo. Frente a ésta se encontraba Ukyo, y a su lado, Ryoga, prácticamente en diagonal a Ranma. Los tres muchachos no salían de su asombro, observando todo lo que los rodeaba. De a poco, iban creyendo que estaban en un sueño, de tercera clase, a cenar en plena primera clase, vaya que si tenía que ser un sueño!

Poco a poco, la mesa donde estaban sentados se fue llenando. Muchos hombres y mujeres adineradísimas se encontraban allí sentados, felicitando una y otra vez a Ranma por salvar a la Prometida del Gran Relámpago Azul, Kuno Tatewaki. El solo agradecía y sonreía, mientras que con Akane se hacían señas de burla hacia los demás, y reían tímidamente. A la vez, su hermana Kasumi trataba de hacerla disimular con algún que otro codazo muy disimulado y una pícara sonrisa.

Kuno: Y dígame, Sr. Saotóme, que hace de su vida?- preguntó muy confiado en burlarse del chico.

Ranma: Verán, me gano la vida viajando, haciendo dibujos...practicando artes marciales junto a mi gran amigo Ryoga, aquí presente (Ryoga se levanta y hace una reverencia, volviendo a su posición nuevamente, escuchando muy atento a lo que Ranma decía), y parece ser que nuestro amigo Moose, también se sumará a nuestros viajes, verdad amigo?-esto último lo dijo muy alegre y con énfasis en que Moose Acepte.

Moose: Claro, está de más decir que cuentas con mi compañía de ahora en mas!- sonrió alegremente

Kuno: valla, y como ganas dinero?, digo, eres pobre no es así? Como haces para viajar?

Akane: KUNO, NO TE DESUBIQUES...CARIÑO...-esto último con pura ironía y esfuerzo de sonrisa.

Ranma: Déjelo Srta. Tendo, es la verdad, no debo avergonzarme de mi vida, soy pobre, si, pero soy libre de hacer lo que deseo, nadie me impone reglas, vivo de lo que me gusta, y viajo por todo el mundo, como ya dije antes siempre acompañado de Ryoga

Kuno: valla sorpresa, no tiene una fortuna y conoce muchos lugares del mundo...-ante esto Akane le dirige una mirada amenazante, que el joven Tatewaki supo identificar enseguida, y sonrió orgulloso de creer lograr su cometido, el enfurecer a Ranma...

Ranma: tiene muchas ventajas el ser pobre sabe usted Sr. Tatewaki? Es más, no es por nada que estoy aquí, Ryoga y yo hemos ganado un concurso de artes marciales y el premio era el viaje en el Titanic, y aquí estamos, sin dinero, sentados en la mesa de los mas ricos de todo el mundo...las vueltas de la vida son increíbles no lo cree así, Sr. Tatewaki? –Musitó levantando una copa- Salud por eso!- musitó sonriente mientras Ryoga y Moose lo acompañaban con una copa cada uno, dedicándole una mirada de felicitaciones por cerrarle la boca a Kuno. Ante esto, todos en la mesa comenzaron a reír fuertemente con sus copas levantadas, menos Kuno, que no le gustó nada como aquel muchacho siempre tenía una respuesta para dejarlo con la boca cerrada.

La cena les fue servida, y todos comenzaron a comer, menos los tres muchachos que miraban con ojos extremadamente abiertos la cantidad de cubiertos, platos y vasos que tenían delante de ellos, sin saber como actuar.

Tofú: solo copien lo que los demás hagan y todo estará bien- dijo muy amablemente. Ellos asintieron y comenzaron a copiar a Tofú. Así fue pasando la noche, siempre alguna pregunta contra alguno de los tres muchachos, pero Kuno se las arreglaba para tratar de hundir a Ranma delante de todos, aunque en ningún caso obtuvo buen resultado.

Kuno: de acuerdo, viendo que dices ser el mejor artista marcial, te reto a ti y a tus amigos a pelear, luego de la cena que les parece?- los tres muchachos comenzaron a reír. EL rostro de Kuno cambió completamente a enfado total al escuchar las reacciones de los muchachos. Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo se miraron con horror, al igual que los demás presentes en la mesa. Sabían que esa pelea iba a desembocar en malos acontecimientos...

Ranma: discúlpennos si los hemos molestado con la risa, es solo que no ha habido nadie que nos haya ganado nunca- su sonrisa de confianza volvió a aparecer.

Kuno: no te confíes muchacho, nunca sabes con que puedes encontrarte a la vuelta de la esquina...

Ranma: ten por seguro que lo tengo mas claro que el agua, si quieres pelear, yo no me opongo, no deseo tener problemas si es que llegases a perder...

Moose: opino lo mismo.

Ryoga: yo también...

Kuno: de acuerdo, a las 10 los espero el plena proa, vayan preparados...-dicho esto, se levanto, y se retiró bruscamente de la mesa. Los tres muchachos se levantaron, agradecieron por todo, y muy educadamente se retiraron a cambiarse las ropas.

Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo, se juntaron a hablar, inconscientemente dejaron todos los problemas de lado.

Akane: Que haremos? Esto me trae mala espina muchachas...

Shampoo: yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, debemos hacer algo, todos sabemos que son mejores que Kuno, lo van a ridiculizar...

Ukyo: y que más da? Se lo tiene merecido ese maldito de Kuno, ya no hay nada que hacer muchachas, vallamos a apoyar a quienes nos dicte el corazón...

Shampoo: de acuerdo...si así lo desean...yo apoyaré a Moose, dios, ese muchacho si que es un hombre de verdad, creo que me he enamorado muchachas!- decía muy sonriente

Ukyo: hay si! Yo apoyaré a Ryoga, ese sí que realmente es un gran hombre, además de buen mozo, dulce, tierno, algo despistado, pero atento a la vez!...(sonrisa de enamorada)...esperen, y tu Akane, a quien apoyaras? A tu prometido o a tu nuevo amiguito?

Akane: ...

Shampoo: he, Akane! Responde!-decía agitando sus manos delante de los ojos de la muchacha, pero ella no respondía...

Ukyo: Akane, contéstanos, apoyaras al idiota de Kuno??-un tono de enfado se demostró en su entonación.

Akane: yo...yo..apoyare...a...

Nabiki (que se acercó curiosa al ver a las tres muchachas hablando juntas como si nunca nada hubiera pasado): Hermanita, que haces hablando con tus "enemigas"?- masculló irónicamente

Akane: (regalándole a su hermana una mirada de furia) vayámonos de aquí muchachas- y así las tres se dirigieron hacia fuera, a observar las estrellas, dejando a una muy confundida Nabiki sumida en pensamientos.

Ya en las afueras del barco...

Akane, debemos confesarte algo...-dijeron Shampoo y Ukyo cabizbajas.

Akane: (?) s...si?

Shampoo: verás...te acuerdas aquella pelea que hizo que nos separásemos para siempre?-Akane asintió temblorosa- bueno, la verdad es que...es que...eh...bueno...

Ukyo: La verdad es que nunca quisimos que te cases con Kuno!! Lo juramos!!- interrumpió al nerviosismo de la otra muchacha.

Akane: Queeeeeee???? Y entonces porqué armaron todo este embrollo????

Shampoo: verás, es que...es que...

Akane, ya impaciente: ES QUE QUEEEEE?

Ukyo: Tu hermana, Nabiki, nos amenazó, dijo que no debíamos alejarte de Kuno, que sino tu padre moriría (no piensen que lo iba a matar eh, más bien moriría de depresión o un infarto), que era por tu bien, y por la salud de tu padre...por eso es que la noche anterior a irnos de viaje de entrenamiento como siempre soñamos, nos pusimos así, era la única forma que nos quedó de "proteger" el bien tuyo y de tu familia...

Shampoo: o eso creímos, hasta que nos enteramos de la verdad, de cómo tu padre manejaba tu vida, al igual que Nabiki, y no nos animábamos a decírtelo...

Ambas muchachas mirando a Akane con lágrimas en los ojos: Nos perdonarás algún día Akane??-

La muchacha de cabellos azules, sonrió dulcemente. –No hay nada que perdonar, ustedes sí que son mis amigas, trataron de hacer lo que creían era mejor para mi y mi padre, estoy en deuda con ustedes...-dicho esto abrazó a las dos muchachas, y las tres comenzaron a llorar.

Shampoo: No Akane, no nos debes nada, nosotras te debemos a ti.-

Ukyo: si, es cierto Akane,

Akane: bueno ya, nadie le debe a nadie, empecemos de nuevo quieren?. Las tres sonrieron y asintieron a la vez, mientras limpiaban sus lágrimas.

Akane: vallamos a cambiarnos, que la pelea está por empezar.

Shampoo y Ukyo: Si!.- Y así se dirigieron al cuarto de cada una, a cambiarse, pero antes de separase para ir cada una a sus respectivos cuartos...

Akane: muchachas...una cosa mas...

-Dinos Akane que sucede?- preguntaron a la vez.

Akane: con respecto a la pregunta que me hicieron...será a Ranma...- las tres comenzaron a reír...-como en los viejos tiempos-...mascullaron al unísono las tres muchachas, y se marcharon a cambiarse.

Los muchachos, ya estaban casi listos, Kuno y sus tropas también, en la proa, se sentía muy denso el aire, un choque fuerte de energías ocurriría esa noche...

En la proa, en un rincón, se encontraban Kuno, Sasuke, y la familia Tendo junto con Tofú.

En otro rincón, estaban Ranma, Ryoga y Moose, expectantes de la lucha, tronando todos los huesos de su cuerpo, empezando así su precalentamiento. Y para dar término al triángulo, por así decirlo, en otro rincón, se encontraban Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo, nerviosas por la pelea que estaba a punto de desatarse.

Ranma buscó a Akane con la mirada y al encontrarla junto a las otras dos se asustó un poco, quiso acercarse, pero Akane le hizo una seña de que no lo hiciera, y luego le guiño un ojo, haciéndole saber que ya todo había sido arreglado. Ranma esbozó una gran sonrisa de alegría pura.

Moose y Ryoga: Oye, que te puso tan feliz?? Jaja acaso es la Srta. Tendo?-dijeron muy burlonamente

Ranma: Ya cállense y prepárense a pelear, esta noche va a ser muy larga...tengan cuidado, he oído que Kuno utiliza diversos tipos de trampas y gases...como su loca hermana Kodachi, la han escuchado nombrar?

Moose: Si! Si no me equivoco es la que quedó encerrada en un manicomio por querer matar a sus padres!- Ranma asintió

Ryoga: es esa que utilizaba rosas negras con veneno en los tallos y pétalos para matar a sus enemigos?

Ranma: si, esa misma, así que si este es el hermano, hay que tener cuidado...

De repente, todo el lugar se inundó de ninjas, entrenados por Tatewaki y su familia. Los presentes cayeron al piso con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Ranma: Oye, no íbamos a pelear contra ti?- repuso incrédulo de lo que veía, mientras se reincorporaba.

Kuno: Acaso tiene miedo usted, Saotóme?- preguntó muy confiado esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo, lo cual cambió enseguida a una expresión de enojo, al escuchar las carcajadas de Ranma, Ryoga y Moose en complicidad.

El silencio de repente inundó el lugar, todos observaban a todos impacientes, totalmente quietos. Kuno, que estaba con la cabeza gacha, de repente levantó la mirada, y con una seña, gritó: A LA CARGAAAA!- ante esto, todos los ninjas, atacaron a los tres muchachos que estaban del otro lado, lanzando bombas de gas y humo por toda la proa. Todos comenzaron a toser ferozmente. Cuando el humo se disipo, observaron a Ranma, Ryoga y Moose trepados arriba del mástil que allí se encontraba, y a los ninjas de Kuno dispersos por toda la proa, inconscientes. Rápidamente, aprovechando el humo que los ninjas lanzaron, se deshicieron de ellos, con tan solo un par de golpes, y saltaron al mástil para no ahogarse. Kuno comenzó a reír, mientras todos lo observaban confundidos.

Kuno: ese fue el precalentamiento- musitó orgulloso. –Ahora, Ataquen!- volvió a gritar.

De repente el barco se vio atestado de ninjas por doquier, salían de todos lados, parecía que se multiplicaban por sí solos. Moose se encargaba de un grupo realmente molesto, que parecía practicar el mismo arte que él, ocultando armas.

Ryoga, se encargaba junto con Ranma, en un semicírculo del resto. Piñas de acá, patadas de allá, saltos, volteretas, iban así venciendo a sus oponentes, claro que para ellos era como un entrenamiento simple, estaban acostumbrados a un estilo de lucha más fuerte.

Los tipos esos volaban por todos lados, pero era impresionante, parecían que se clonasen por sí solos, y seguían apareciendo de todos lados.

Ranma: De donde diablos salieron todos estos malditos tipos!- le gritó a Ryoga mientras golpeaba a uno fuertemente con una patada en el estómago, haciendo que a su vez caigan 4 más con él, en efecto dominó.

Ryoga, que lo estaban agarrando entre 4, mientras uno quería golpearle el estómago, contestó: NO lo seee!! parece que hubiese estado planeado de hace mucho tiempo!!- terminando de decir esto, Ranma golpeó al tipo que le estaba por pegar a Ryoga, dejándolo noqueado. Ryoga, elevó un poco más su aura de batalla haciendo una fuerte ventisca de viento, mandándolos a todos hacia el medio del océano atlántico.

De repente un grito se escuchó, era el de Moose, que estaba atado con las cadenas de sus oponentes. Rápidamente los dos muchachos se dirigieron hacia allí, y lo ayudaron a acabar con esos entrometidos y molestos ninjas. Uno de estos, improvistamente se levantó sin que nadie lo notase. Mientras los muchachos se dirigían hacia el centro de la proa, a terminar con la pelea. Ranma encabezaba la corrida, seguido por Ryoga, y atrás Moose. Un grito ensordecedor de Moose, alertó todos los sentidos de los otros dos muchachos, de pronto Ranma Volteó y vio que una cadena se dirigía contra él, saltó esquivándola fácilmente, cuando notó que impactaría contra Akane.

Ranma: Akaneeeeeeee!!!! Cuidadooooooooo!- gritó lanzándose hasta donde estaba la muchacha distraída, tomándola de la cintura y haciéndola a un costado.. La cadena le rozó apenas el hombro, rompiéndole parte de la vestimenta, pero sin llegar a rozar su piel. –Estas bien????- preguntaba algo agitado el muchacho de la trenza, sumamente preocupado.

Akane: s..si...gracias, no lo vi venir...- musitaba nerviosamente. En ese instante llegaron corriendo Ukyo y Shampoo que no se habían dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

Ranma: Cuídenla, se las encargo- dijo marchándose en busca del tipo que lanzó la cadena. –Maldito imbésil, ahora te enseñaré lo que es luchar,- decía mientras tronaba con mucha furia todos los huesos de sus manos. –TECNICA DE LAS CASTAÑAS CALIENTES-gritó enardecidamente, mientras acertaba todos sus golpes en el pecho, estómago y cintura del ninja, dejándolo K. O. De pronto se volteó, y le gritó a Kuno: -Idiota, deberías aprender a cuidar a tu prometida- y se dirigió a donde Ryoga y Moose estaban rodeados de aproximadamente 30 ninjas mas. Saltando dentro del círculo, se puso espalda con espalda con los otros dos muchachos. –Ryoga- esbozó sonriente- Es hora de realizar el rugido de león combinado-

Ryoga asintió muy contento, diciendo: Moose, apártate y ten cuidado, trata de protegerte, de acuerdo? Muy bien, Listo Ranma?.

Ranma: Siempre! uno, dos, tres, ahoraaaaaaaa!- gritó. Ambos pegaron un gran salto, quedando arriba de todos, en el aire y juntaron sus manos (por separado) concentrando gran parte de su energía hasta formar una bola muy grande. Los ninjas, mientras observaban todo, comenzaban a alejarse y bajar la guardia lentamente. De pronto ambos gritaron a la vez: RUGIDO DE LEÓN COMBINADO SAOTÓME-HIBIKI, YIAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- una luz enceguecedora invadió todo el barco, mientras se escuchaban los gritos de todos los presentes. Fueron tan solo unos segundos. Al apaciguarse la luz, se podía observar la siguiente situación: Ranma y Ryoga semi arrodillados en el suelo, con una sonrisa totalmente de orgullo y triunfo, Moose, que estaba junto a Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo, totalmente boquiabiertos y sumamente sorprendidos con los ojos como platos, Kuno, junto con Soun desmayados del miedo, y Sasuke tratándolos de despertar, mientras Kasumi, Nabiki y Tofú, miraban aterrados de miedo.

Ranma y Ryoga se enderezaron completamente sonrientes y felices de la victoria, mientras se felicitaban con un buen apretón de manos.

Ranma: Valla que hemos mejorado la técnica no crees Ryoga? Jaja-

Ryoga: si, realmente si, y eso que no hemos usado ni la mitad de la energía que usualmente usamos para hacer el rugido jajaja-

Ranma: Si es cierto, así nadie se atreverá a volver a enfrentarse a nosotros-

Akane: Ranma! te encuentras bien??- decía la muchacha un tanto preocupada aunque muy sonriente. Ukyo, Moose y Shampoo se encontraban a su lado felicitándolos.

Ranma: si, y tu? Como está tu hombro?- decía acercándose a observar mejor el corte de su ropa.

Akane: Sí! Estoy... Estoy bien!... gracias...a ti- musitó con un leve sonrojo, y una hermosa sonrisa. Un grito los despistó a todos.

Kuno, incorporándose levemente gritó: ESTO NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ SAOTOME!- dicho esto, volvió a caer contra el suelo. Sasuke junto con Tofú se lo llevaron a él y a Soun a la enfermería. Los presentes comenzaron a reírse.

Moose: bien, creo que debemos de ir a festejarlo, no les parece?- decía ofreciéndole a Shampoo una mirada de complicidad y un guiño de ojo que Shampoo captó al Instante

Shampoo: Si, es cierto, oí que en tercera clase harán una fiesta no es así?? –Moose asintió sonriendo- que tal si vamos a esa fiesta?? Será divertido, que dicen?- acotó guiñándole un ojo a Ukyo

Ryoga: Si realmente lo desean, vamos...- dijo al ver como Ukyo sonreía con la idea.

Ukyo: Akane, que dices, vendrás??- entre tanto la codeaba sutilmente

Akane: eh... no se, creo que debería ir a ver como está mi padre...

Ranma: ve a ver a tu padre y luego te espero en la escalera y vamos a la fiesta...- musitó medio tímido, con un leve sonrojo. Akane sonrió y aceptó muy contenta. –Bien, Ryoga, Moose, vamos a bañarnos, estamos algo sucios, muchachas, aluna tiene hora?-

Ukyo: Si, son las 11.05-

Ranma: Bien, entonces las esperamos en una hora en la escalera de emergencia, para que nadie las vea ni les digan nada, de acuerdo?

Si!- mascullaron todos contentos, dirigiéndose cada uno a su cuarto, menos las muchachas que irían a ver a Soun a la enfermería. Al llegar, Kasumi se encontraba esperando fuera del consultorio junto con Nabiki, mientras el Dr. Tofú atendía a su padre.

Akane: Hermanas como está nuestro padre??- preguntaba algo preocupada la muchacha de cabellos azules.

Nabiki: realmente te interesa su estado de salud hermanita?- sarcásticamente, observó a su hermana con fastidio

Kasumi: Nabiki!!- masculló reprochante- Akane, él está bien no tienes de que preocuparte solo fue un pequeño desmayo por la impresión- concluyó con una dulce sonrisa guiñándole un ojo sin que Nabiki se diera cuenta.

Akane: me alegra entonces- contestó de la misma forma. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Ukyo y Shampoo empezaron a fingir bostezos, ya que casi eran las 12 menos veinte de la noche.

Nabiki observaba todo muy incrédula, no entendía como era que se habían reconciliado.

Kasumi: creo que deben de estar muy cansadas, porque no van a recostarse?-

Akane: seguro estará todo bien??

Kasumi: si, no te preocupes, Nabiki y yo nos encargaremos- dulcemente miró a su hermana

Akane: de...de acuerdo...- musitó mientras volteaba para retirarse del lugar junto a sus amigas. Odiaba mentirle a Kasumi, pero en esta ocasión no quedaba otra opción. Al salir del consultorio médico, observaron un reloj de pared. Indicaba exactamente las 12 menos cuarto de la noche.

Akane: Maldición, que tarde es! Hay que apresurarnos!! Gimió tomando de las manos a las muchachas que estaban con ella y comenzando a correr. Shampoo y Ukyo se dejaron guiar por Akane, sin protestar. Rápidamente cada una se duchó en su camarote, se cambiaron, y salieron de allí a las 12 y 05.

Shampoo: apúrense que es tarde!!

Ukyo: ya vamos, ya vamos!- comenzaron a apresurar el paso, cuando alguien las detuvo.

Sasuke: Srta. Tendo Akane, Kuno desea que le entregue esto- dijo entregándole un sobre.

Akane irritada tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Rápidamente comenzó a leer y una gran gota de sudor cayó en su cabeza. Las muchachas observaban impacientes, hasta que Akane habló: Dígale al Sr. Tatewaki, que iré a dormir junto con mis amigas, que no podré complacerlo, él entenderá ya que hace mucho que no hablo con ellas. Sasuke, la miró unos instantes. Dubitativo asintió y rápidamente desapareció de la vista de todos, aunque las muchachas no lo notasen, él solo se escondió de su vista, no se creyó que irían a "dormir" vestidas como estaban, así que decidió observarlas-.

Ukyo: que decía la nota Akane?

Shampoo::si, por tu rostro no era nada agradable...-

Akane: Tomen, véanlo ustedes mismas.- exclamó resignada. Las muchachas tomaron la carta y comenzaron a leer:

"_MI queridísima y hermosa doncella, dueña de mis sueños y deseos, la estrella más brillante de toda la galaxia, la rosa más hermosa del mundo, el perfume más sabroso del universo, el único dueño de tu corazón, desea que tu preciosidad de persona se presente ante este apuesto y honorable caballero que es tu prometido, para que lo cuides con tus esplendorosas caricias que son como la suave brisa matinal, por el desmayo sufrido hace instantes antes, no por la fuerza de esos ineptos muchachos que nos acompañaron en la cena, sino por comer algo en mal estado, espero ansioso tu respuesta mi amada Akane. Tu único dueño de tu corazón, deseos y fantasías, el Relámpago Azul, Kuno Tatewaki"·_

Al terminar de leer, las dos muchachas estallaron en carcajadas terriblemente fuerte. Akane al observarlas se contagió.

Shampoo y Ukyo -Es un idiotaaaaa jajajaja!-

Akane: realmente lo es jajajaj- dijo levantando su mirada.-Maldición! Son las 12.20 nos van a matar- masculló arrojando la nota al bote de basura y comenzando a caminar presurosamente hacia el lugar pactado.

En el comienzo de la escalera de emergencia, Ranma, Ryoga y Moose, estaban esperando muy impacientes, y algo molestos.

Ranma: Diablos, las mujeres son tan impuntuales...maldición...siempre tarde...- musitaba muy fastidiado, caminando de un lado al otro mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano derecha.

Ryoga: completamente de acuerdo, aunque creo que valió la pena esperar, miren hacia allí- dijo señalando hacia su derecha. Los tres muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo, venían vestidas como para una cena de gala, muy arregladas, y coquetas. Ellos estaban con los trajes que les habían prestado, aunque no tan arreglados, con las mangas recogidas, las camisas semi desabrochadas...

Akane: perdón por la tardanza...tuvimos un imprevisto- musitó sonriendo

Ukyo: imprevisto demasiado molesto- acotó con una gran gota de sudor en la frente

Shampoo: e idiota en exceso- concluyó comenzando a reír, sumándose a la risa las dos muchachas.

Ranma: de que hablan? Esta todo bien?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Las tres muchachas asintieron muy sonrientes, en complicidad.

Ranma: bien vamos, que la fiesta ya empezó- todos aceptaron, y comenzaron a seguir a Ranma. Las tres muchachas iban detrás de ellos, que encabezaban la caminata.

Ryoga: Nunca podré entender a las mujeres...- musitó resignado

Moose: yo menos, parecía que se dijeran todo con miradas...- acotó frunciendo el seño.

Ranma: yo tampoco las entenderé...- concluyó.

El ruido de la música crecía conforme aumentaban los pasos. Al llegar al lugar, las muchachas se sintieron un poco incómodas, todos estaban vestidos así no más, bebiendo alcohol de las botellas, escuchando música rara, bailando y saltando de acá para allá, en cambio ellas estaban muy arregladas a comparación. Los muchachos pasaban inadvertidos por como estaban remangadas y desabrochadas sus camisas, y porque se comportaban igual que los que estaban allí presentes.

Ranma: vengan, no se sientan incómodas, verán que ya se acostumbran a la locura del lugar- masculló divertido observando la expresión de las tres muchachas que los acompañaban. Se sentaron en una mesa que encontraron. Estaba media rota, se tambaleaba continuamente, estaba algo sucia, al igual que las sillas. Observaban todo cada vez con más convencimiento de que no deberían haber ido. De repente Ranma se levantó, dejando allí a los demás, y se fue hacia uno de los costados. A los dos segundos volvió con botellas de cerveza y vasos de plástico, descartables. (existían en aquella época? No lo se pero bueno jaja)

Ryoga: no tomaremos en vasos, o si?- preguntó asustado.

Moose: Ni crean que voy a tomar en un vaso, no soy una niñita, dáselos a ellas- acotó algo molesto, bebiendo un gran sorbo de cerveza desde el pico de la botella. Al pronunciar la palabra niñita las tres muchachas lo miraron furiosísimas.

Akane: CREES QUE SOMOS NIÑITAS QUE TOMAMOS EN VASO?- gritó enfurecida, quitándole la cerveza de la boca, y tomando de ella como segundos antes lo hacía Moose.

Todos comenzaron a reír, menos Moose que no creían lo que sus ojos veían. "el carácter de esta muchacha es terrible, pobre Ranma" pensó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras una gran gota de sudor recorría toda su sien. Siguieron tomando y riendo, disfrutando del momento, a los gritos obviamente, ya que la música estaba tan alta que no podían escucharse si no se gritaban. Una música muy pegadiza, llamó la atención de las muchachas, quienes se levantaron y se pusieron a bailar, yendo de un lado hacia el otro, saltando, riendo sin parar. Eran observadas por los tres muchachos que sonreían divertidos, y también por alguien más, que no notaron su presencia. Sasuke, escondido en un rincón, luego de darle la noticia a su amo, decidió seguir a Akane y sus amigas, por las dudas. "esta información será muy bien pagada por el Amo Kuno y la Srta. Tendo Nabiki" pensaba sonriendo el muchacho ninja, mientras seguía observando y memorizando absolutamente todo lo que ocurría.

La noche transcurrió muy divertida entre los 6 muchachos, disfrutando todos los instantes y momentos que estaban viviendo. Sería una noche muy difícil de olvidar para todos. Algo más que mágico surgió en todos. Algo...más que una gran amistad... algo... que suele llamarse Amor...

* * *

ufff parece que me quedó un poco largo puede ser? mmmmm no se :P espero que les guste!! comentarios serán muy bien recibidos, harán muy feliz a esta simple escritora :P jaja

prometo actualizar muy pronto!!

Le dedico el fic a Meli-chan03, agradeciéndole muchísimo su apoyo y comentarios, al igual que a

-"Shojo88"

-"Helado-chan"

-"Isabel"

-"Vivianalejandra"

Y también a "Gotty Mazinkaiser" que aunque no te guste como está redactado ni como es el fic, me alegra que me hayas hecho saber tu opinión, aunque voy a seguir manteniendo la idea como ya la tenía y va a seguir siendo el fic apegado a la peli, y va a seguir siendo en formato guión, porque realmente me gusta como queda, espero no lo tomes a mal.

Agradezco a todos los que leen el fic!!!

Besotesssss

Enaka


End file.
